Reencuerntro Navideño
by Kachorro
Summary: Dos meses pasaron de lo que sucedió en la casa embrujada, el zorro extrañaba a su dragona, al igual que Wendy deseaba volver a ver a Naruto. Por suerte de ambos se acercaba una fecha donde es posible que su deseo se vuelva realidad. NarutoxWendy y Natsux?.


Bueno mis amigos, muchos pidieron mas sobre el NaruWendy que hice como especial de Halloween, bueno de momento solo puedo darles otro especial, pero este por obvias razones será un especial Navideño. Quiero decir que la historia sigue tal cual estuvo el especial pasado, para aquello que no lo leyeron solo deberán saber que Kushina no existe en este universo alterno y que Tsunade es la madre Biológica de ese cabeza hueca que tanto nos hace reír. Hago una clara mención, este especial recibió ayuda de 3 autores que me brindaron algunas ideas, pueden darle las gracias a: Kamen Rider Predator, Blood Edge y Arashi Walker.

Sin mas que decir, les dejo disfrutando de este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Cap 1… Te extraño.

Magnolia, Fiore.

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Wendy cumplió con su primera misión en solitario, una misión donde logro conocer a aquel chico ninja dueño de sus pensamientos, cada vez que escuchaba de sus compañeros sobre su misión solo se sonrojaba pues a su mente lo primero que llegaba el beso accidental de ambos.

En estos momentos el gremio de Fairy Tail, se preparaba para la fiesta navideña que comenzaría en pocos días. Ahora Wendy y Charle observaban como sus amigos adornaban el lugar, Lucy, Levy y Juvia estaban encargadas de adornar las mesas, pero digamos que la maga de agua estaba mas concentrada en su amado Gray-sama quien en estos momentos estaba desarrollando una pequeña pelea contra Natsu por ver quien era mas idiota.

Mientras otros hacían tareas diferentes, Cana se cercioraba que la cerveza estuviera en buenas condiciones, Mirajane estudiaba los platillos a servirse, mientras el maestro Makarov estaba vestido de Santa Claus y sentado en una silla mucho mas grande que el, mientras a su lado estaba Evergreen llevando un vestido verde con un gorro del mismo color, llevaba un cinturón negro de cuero en su cintura, unas medias rojas y unas botas cafés, a su lado estaba Freed que llevaba un traje masculino de duendecillo navideño, pero este era de suéter azul con medias verdes y zapatos cafés.

- ¡APRESURENSE MOCOSOS, TENEMOS QUE DAR UNA BUENA IMPRESIÓN! -Gritó Makarov haciendo que sus ¨hijos¨ se apresuraran-

En ese momento por la puerta entro Elfman un poco nervioso y eso llamo la atención de todos, pues eran raras las ocasiones que el enorme Strauss tenia esa expresión de tensión plasmada en su rostro.

- Por lo que mas quieran, no digan nada -Pidió el hombre de cabellos plateados y piel bronceada abriendo las puertas del gremio-

- Elfman ¿Dónde esta el árbol navideño? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde esta Erza? -Preguntó Makarov-

En ese instante algo verde comenzó a ingresar al gremio de Fairy Tail, este algo era nada mas y nada menos que un enorme Pino que Erza traía cargando en su hombro sin la menor de las dificultades. La pelirroja llevaba un gorro sobre su cabeza dejando caer sus cabellos libremente por su espalda, lleva una camisa cuadros de tela gruesa y que dejaba ver su busto copa D, viste unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unos zapatos negros, mientras en su mano libre trae un hacha.

- Encontramos el árbol Maestro, me disculpo al conseguir uno tan pequeño, pero Elfman no me dejo traer el mas grande -Se excusó la pelirroja con tranquilidad mientras todos sudaban la gota gorda al ver el ¨pequeño pino¨ que había conseguido la pelirroja-

- Erza, a veces pienso que solo eres sarcástica pero esta vez creo que lo dices demasiado enserio -Comentó el maestro mientras Erza simplemente se dirigía a colocar el árbol en donde le tenían asignado su lugar-

Mientras tanto nuestra querida joven Marvell estaba sentada con la mitad superior de su cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa al momento en que hacia garabatos con una pluma y una hoja que había en la mesa.

- Wendy ¿Estas bien? -Preguntaba su compañera Exceed que llevaba un vestido rojo de manga larga. En ese momento ella estaba mirando a la jovencita de cabellos azules hacia un garabato, uno que se parecía mucho a cierto shinobi rubio cabeza hueca- ¿De nuevo pensando en el? -Preguntó la gata blanca- Si tienes ganas de verlo ¿Por que no lo buscas? -Cuestionó la Exced.

- No es tan fácil… Naruto-kun vive en Konoha una aldea fuera del reino de Fiore y en el continente elemental -Explicó deprimida la chica de cabellos azules lacios, su ropa constaba de un suéter negro de cuello alto, una falda estilo escolar color azul, unas mallas negras y unos zapatos cafés-

- Bueno, ¿Crees que al menos puedas poner una cara feliz? -Preguntó Charle para notar que Wendy se hundía en depresión y aburrimiento-

Mientras esto ocurría con nuestra joven amiga, alguien la había estado observando y podía notar lo mal que se sentía, sin duda ver a alguien tan joven en esas condiciones y fechas era algo para nada común, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Hola Wendy-chan ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó una alegre voz que hizo a Wendy subir la mirada, para así encontrarse con la alegría del gremio, una hermosa joven de piel bronceada, cabellos plateados y ojos azules, esta chica estaba llevando un vestido rojo y una sudadera amarilla que pronunciaba muy bien su copa D llegado a DD-

- Mira-san -Dijo Wendy mirando a la hermosa joven frente a ella- ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó acomodándose mejor en su asiento mientras Mira tomaba asiento sobre frente a ella para hacerle compañía-

- Eso quisiera saber yo Wendy-chan, te vez deprimida -Comentó Mirajane mirando a la chica-

- Estoy bien no te preocupes -Mintió la peli azul con intenciones de no preocupar a otros, pero como siempre Mira termino sacándola a flote-

- Es un buen dibujo ¿Enserio es así de apuesto? -Preguntó Mira dejando completamente roja a Wendy por haber sido descubierta- ¿Sigues extrañando mucho a tu amigo ninja? -Preguntó Mirajane mirando a Wendy desviar la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual hizo que Mira tomara las manos de Wendy- Wendy-chan ¿Quieres ver a tu amigo? -Preguntó Mirajane captando la atención de la Marvell-

- Me encantaría poder verlo Mira-san, pero… el esta muy lejos de aquí -Dijo Wendy bajando la mirada con decepción-

- Déjamelo todo a mi, pero por favor sonríe un poco, estamos en una época muy bonita del año -Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa que termino siendo contagiada a la peli azul-

- Gracias Mira-san, no se como pagarte esto que haces por mi -Dijo Wendy muy feliz, haciendo que la chica de ojos azules soltara una leve risilla-

- Solo deja de estar triste, ya veras que solucionaremos todo, ahora ven, sígueme hay alguien que puede ayudarnos con esto -Pidió Mira poniéndose de pie-

- ¿Quién podría ayudarnos Mira-san? -Preguntó Wendy mirando a la joven mujer caminando-

- Ya lo veras -Respondió de forma misteriosa y llevando a Wendy-

Con eso Mirajane se llevo a Wendy en busca de esa persona que podría ayudarla a ver a su amigo rubio, mientras tanto las cosas en Konoha eran un tanto similares a Fairy Tail, pues cierto chico no era el mismo después de haber conocido a aquella Dragon Slayer del cielo, con la cual compartió el triunfo de su misión.

[Konohagakure]

Konohagakure en estos momentos se encontraba cubierta por un blanco manto de nieve, el cual se encontraba en calles, arboles y techos.

En estos momentos Naruto podemos ver a nuestro joven amigo rubio caminando con fastidio, El joven Senju estaba vistiendo una chaqueta abierta, un suéter azul de cuello alto y unos pantalones naranjas con una franja azul vertical, junto a sus sandalias shinobi azules. Mientras en su cuello hay una bufanda roja con azul que le recordaba a alguien en especial.

- Desde aquella misión todo se ha tornado completamente aburrido -Se quejó el rubio caminando por las calles de la aldea- Wendy-chan -Murmuró Naruto recordando a la chica con la que compartió una misión-

- ¿Cuando me la presentas? -Preguntó una voz detrás de Naruto haciéndolo pegar un salto del susto y así terminar encontrándose a su madre, Tsunade Senju. La mujer llevaba su abrigo verde con el símbolo Kake en la espalda, lleva un suéter de cuello alto color gris que resaltaba bastante su busto copa DD llegado a E, lleva unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias negras de tacón alto-

- Mamá -Dijo el rubio mirando a la mujer sonreír- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas trabajando -Comentó Naruto mirando a la mujer sonreír de forma nerviosa- ¿Acaso te volviste a escapar? -Preguntó el rubio con una mirada fija-

- No… como crees que iba a hacer eso -Dijo la mujer riéndose de forma nerviosa-

- Hola Shizune-Neechan -Saludó el rubio de forma tranquila poniendo pálida a la rubia Kage, que rápidamente hizo la famosísima técnica del tigre caído y comenzó a implorar perdón una y otra vez-

- PERDONAME SHIZUNE, TE JURO QUE NO LO VOLVERE HACER -Exclamaba aterrada la mujer notando que no había rastro de su secretaria-

- ¿Así que no te escapaste? -Preguntó Narutó alzando una ceja y provocando que su madre se enfureciera y le soltara un poderoso coscorrón que lo hundió en tierra donde apenas tenía reflejos involuntarios-

- ¡SI VUELVES A HACER ESO, TE PROHÍBO EL RAMEN DE POR VIDA! -Gritó la mujer colorada de la vergüenza ante el pequeño y ridículo espectáculo que dio a los aldeanos que pasaban por ese lugar-

- PERDONAME MAMÁ NO LO VOLVERE A HACER, PERO POR FAVOR NO ME QUEITES EL RAMEN -Pidió Naruto haciendo varias reverencias y finalizando con la cara ojos de cachorrito abandonado-

- Bien, ahora por que no me dices de esa tal… Wendy… chan -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa al ver que su hijo se puso completamente nervioso- ¿Es bonita? ¿Es de Konoha? o ¿Pertenece a otra aldea? -Preguntó la rubia queriendo saber mas detalles de la dueña de los pensamientos de su hijo-

- Ella… es una chica, con ojos… y boca -Dijo el rubio no queriendo hablar mucho del tema con su madre-

- Creo que vi a su gemela mientras caminaba hacia haca -Comentó Tsunade con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- Hijo, solo quiero que me digas que tiene de especial para que te tenga así -Dijo la mujer con curiosidad-

- Esta bien te lo diré… -Dijo el rubio suspirando mientras la mujer sonreía-

Tanto madre como hijo llegaron a un café donde ambos degustaban un poco de bebidas calientes para evitar un poco el frio ambiente.

- Bueno Naru-chan, estoy esperando -Dijo la mujer en espera de su respuesta-

- Todo comenzó con la misión en Kiri, fue donde la conocí, ella parece ser una chica tímida y temerosa, pero… el verla pelear, fue algo que nunca había visto, tenia determinación y coraje, fue la primera vez que mire a una chica tomar tan enserio un combate, además que su personalidad es muy linda -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al recordar a Wendy-

- Suena a que es una niña muy interesante -Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, mientras recargaba su rostro sobre su palma- Seria bonito conocerla ¿Por qué no la invitas a ella y su familia a venir? -Preguntó la mujer con interés-

- Bueno… ese es el problema -Dijo Naruto cambiando a una expresión triste- Ella vive en el Reino de Fiore -Mencionó el rubio impresionando a la mujer, de que una jovencita accediera a hacer una misión en un lugar tan lejano como lo es Kiri-

- Creo que ahora comprendo la situación -Mencionó la mujer mirando la cara de depresión de su hijo- Oye, no te deprimas quizás alguna se vuelvan a encontrar -Comentó Tsunade con intenciones de hacer que Naruto se alegrara un poco-

- Gracias Mamá -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ante el apoyo que la mujer le brindaba-

- ¡AHÍ ESTA! -Exclamó una molesta voz desde la puerta, esto provocó que Tsunade volteara lentamente y se encontrara cara a cara con Shizune. La secretaria de la Hokage llevaba un suéter negro de lana, una bufanda blanca y una falda negra que moldeaba bien sus caderas- ¿QUIERE DECIRME POR QUE DEJO SU TRABAJO ATRÁS? -Preguntó Shizune-

- Bueno, es que… Naruto-kun quería decirme algo importante… ¿verdad cariño? -Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Shizune solo alzaba una ceja y miraba de forma severa a su jefa-

- Y ¿Qué fue tan importante? -Preguntó Shizune con sus manos en las caderas y un tono molesto, en ese momento Tsunade le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le susurro algo al oído que hizo a la morena cambiar su expresión molesta por impresionada- Oh -Exclamó sorprendida Shizune- ¿Entonces por eso Naru-kun? -Preguntó la secretaria mientras Tsunade asentía en silencio- Que lindo el primer flechazo de amor -Dijo Shizune con emoción mientras sus ojos tenían estrellas al imaginarse a Naruto caminando junto a esa chica tan especial-

- Esta será una laaaaarga tarde -Dijo el rubio con decepción mientras tomaba con su mano el chocolate caliente que había pedido para comenzar a beber un poco-

- Señorita -Llamó Shizune a la mesera-

- Si ¿Que desea? -Pregunto una joven de cabellos azabache tomado en una larga coleta y vistiendo el típico uniforme naranja, con calcetas blancas cuales cubrían sus piernas, mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz-

- Me gustaría un Capuchino de caramelo -Pidió Shizune a la mesera que comenzó a anotar la orden en su libreta

- ¿24 o 12 Onzas? -Preguntó la mesera-

- 12 por favor -Pidió Shizune con amabilidad-

- ¿Desea incluir algo para acompañar su bebida? -Preguntó la mesera dejando pensativa a la morena- Mire, aquí están los especiales del día, tenemos galletas con chispas de chocolate, biscochos rellenos de fresas o vainilla e incluso tenemos nuestro mas resiente pastel de fresas -Dijo la mesera con una sonrisa-

- Quiero un trozo de pastel -Pidió Shizune regresándole el menú-

- ¿Hokage-sama usted desea? -Preguntó la mesera mirando a la líder de la aldea-

- Estoy tentada por unas galletas, Naru-chan y yo compartiremos la mitad -Dijo la rubia-

- Enseguida traigo su pedido -Respondió la mesera retirándose-

- Bueno, Naruto-kun, cuéntale a tu amada One-san todo sobre esa chica que te flechó el corazón -Pidió Shizune sonriendo-

[Fairy Tail - Magnolia/Fiore]

Ahora nos encontramos en la oficina del viejo Makarov quien se encontraba sentado en su sillón con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, en una manera como si estuviera reflexionando algo, mientras frente a el se encontraba Mirajane sonriendo y Wendy con una expresión preocupada.

- Esto sin duda es algo que no esperaba -Comentó el hombre vestido de Santa Claus-

- Vamos Maestro, supongo que puede hacer una excepción esta vez -Mencionó Mirajane con una sonrisa esperando persuadir al hombre-

- Pero… confiarnos en un muchacho que no conocemos -Mencionó el hombre de corta estatura abriendo los ojos- No se si sea lo correcto, a demás no podemos mandar a Wendy sola ¿Que si se trata de una trampa? -Preguntó el Dreyar mirando a la albina-

- Yo personalmente la acompañaría -Respondió Mirajane intentando darle solución a la petición sorprendiendo al Maestro y a Wendy-

- Tus intenciones son buenas Mira, pero… aun así me parece muy sospechoso todo esto -Dijo Makarov de forma pensativa- Quizás Wendy pueda persuadirme si me cuanta algunas cosas y las razones por las que quiere ver a ese chico -Comentó el hombre mirando a la peli azul-

- Naruto-kun es… -Dijo Wendy llamando la atención de Makarov- es muy bueno, nunca fue grosero conmigo, en la misión siempre me estuvo protegiendo y pude ver que tiene un gran corazón -Explicó Wendy mientras Mirajane sonreía y el maestro escuchaba atentamente-

El tiempo paso dentro de la oficina y Makarov quedo impresionado por lo que la jovencita les decía del chico que participo en la misión, Wendy hablaba muy bien de el e incluso pudieron notar que tenia un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro cada vez que mencionaba sus actos heroicos defendiéndola de las criaturas en la mansión a la que fueron.

- Sin duda ese muchacho suena muy honorable -Comentó Makarov con tranquilidad- Pero aun así, no puedo dejarte ir -Dijo Makarov decepcionando a Wendy-

- Maestro esta siendo muy injusto -Comentó Mirajane con molestia al ver que el pequeño anciano no quería dar su brazo a torcer-

- Wendy, ven hija -Pidió el Maestro bajando de su asiento y caminando fuera de la oficina, para después pararse en el barandal del segundo piso- ¡MOCOSOS! -Gritó Makarov llamando la atención de todos quienes rápidamente giraron su cabeza en dirección al pequeño hombre- Eh recibido una petición, pero esta no me corresponde a mi y como todos somos una familia me gustaría que la escucharan -Pidió el pequeño hombre-

- ¿Qué clase de petición Maestro? -Preguntó Erza de brazos cruzados y mirando al Dreyar mas viejo-

- Wendy me esta pidiendo permiso de pasar la navidad en otra parte -Comentó el maestro dejando a todos en completo silencio y poniendo a Wendy al descubierto-

- Pe… Pero, ¿Qué razones tendría Wendy-chan para pedir eso? -Preguntó una linda rubia de grandes ojos marrones, la cual llevaba un suéter blanco de cuello alto que enmarcaba su abultado pecho y unos pantalones azules que amoldaban sus caderas y piernas-

- Wendy -Habló Erza con un tono serio asustando a la chica- ¿Por qué quieres hacer tal cosa? ¿Acaso ya no te sientes cómoda en Fairy Tail? -Preguntó la pelirroja queriendo saber las razones que llevaron a la peli azul a tomar tal decisión-

- No… No eso Erza-san a mi me gusta mucho el gremio -Dijo la Marvell negando de forma apresurada-

- ¿Alguno de estos imbéciles te esta molestando? -Cuestionó la pelirroja mirando de forma amenazante a todos los hombres en Fairy Tail quienes retrocedieron un paso ante la mirada de la Scarlet-

- Tampoco es eso Erza-san es solo que… -Dijo sin saber si era buena idea hablar o no sobre Naruto-

- ¿Es solo que…? -Preguntó Erza alzando una ceja-

- En mi ultima misión… conocí a alguien -Reveló Wendy desviado la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

- ¿Cuál misión? -Preguntó Erza actuando de manera protectora e intentando recordar alguna misión donde descuido a la chica que miraba como hermana menor-

- Una en solitario -Respondió Wendy de forma pesada y sorprendiendo a todos, pues nunca esperaron que ella hiciera tal cosa-

- ¡SOLITARIO! -Exclamó Erza molesta- Maestro ¿Como pudo permitir esto? Wendy no esta preparada para tal tipo de misiones al menos se me hubiera informado para acompañarla.

- Erza -Habló el pequeño hombre con una voz autoritaria que hizo callar a la pelirroja- Por mucho que cuides de Wendy, no siempre podrás estar sobre ella -Explicó Makarov con una voz seria- Wendy es una maga de Fairy Tail y como tal tiene derecho a pedir misiones si quiere hacerlas en compañía o en solitario, para mi es un orgullo que ella haya decidido dar un paso tan grande como el pedir una misión en solitario a las tierras de Kirigakure en los países elementales -Dijo Makarov dejando a todos en shock, pues jamás notaron la ausencia de la chica el tiempo que estuvo fuera- Pero eso no es lo que les quiero decir, lo que quiero saber es si desean pasar navidad como todos los años, o escuchar una sugerencia -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa traviesa-

- ¿Que tiene en mente Maestro? -Preguntó Mirajane con curiosidad-

- Tengo pensado en cumplir la petición de Wendy -Comentó Makarov haciendo sonreír a la Marvell- Pero, le hago una invitación a todo aquel que desee acompañarla, es como te dije hija, no pienso dejarte ir sola, quiero que vayas acompañada y por eso mismo decidí ir contengo y dejar que aquellos que quieran nos acompañen, así nosotros, nos presentaríamos como la familia que somos -Explicó Makarov con una sonrisa-

- Esa es una gran idea Maestro, vez Wendy-chan, te dije que el Maestro accedería -Comentó Mirajane con una sonrisa-

- Bueno Mocosos, los que quieran acompañarnos al viaje son bienvenidos y los espero mañana temprano aquí, los que deseen quedarse espero que pasen una buena Navidad -Comentó Makarov a los presentes

En eso el viejo bajo del barandal y Wendy le dio un fuerte abrazo al anciano, que simplemente sonrió y devolvió el gesto a la chica.

- Muchas gracias maestro -Dijo Wendy muy feliz ante la decisión que había tomado el hombre-

- No tienes que agradecer Wendy, yo ya había notado como te sentías, pero no sabía la razón y si te hace feliz ir a ver a aquel mocoso que conociste, yo estaré dispuesto a acompañarte, pues me interesa conocerle en persona -Dijo Makarov recibiendo un Hai de la chica- Bueno Wendy, ahora ve y has tus maletas, duérmete temprano por que madrugaremos para irnos temprano -Comentó Makarov-

Con eso Wendy se retiro se retiro de Fairy Tail teniendo una gran expresión de emoción en el rostro, al poder ver de nuevo al chico que le había robado el corazón.

- Es un gran gesto el que tuvo Maestro -Mencionó Mirajane con una expresión sonriente- Quiero que sepa que yo iré con usted, estoy segura que Lissana podrá encargarse de la cocina este año -Dijo Mirajane-

- Gracias hija, me servirá mucho tu apoyo en caso de que pierda los estribos -Dijo Makarov, para retomar su lugar en el barandal- Mocosos, los que deseen acompañar a Wendy, saldremos a las 6 de la mañana así que piensen bien que harán -Con eso el viejo se retiró mientras Mirajane se encaminaba a la cocina para hablar con su hermana menor-

Mientras tanto Wendy corría con emoción al momento en que se dirigía a Fairy Hills, al ingresar solo pudo sacar las mejores ropas que tenia, pero tal y como era de esperarse de cualquier chica.

- ¿Que puedo ponerme? -Se pregunto estresada la Marvell- ¿La ropa de Edolas? -Se pregunto mirando el saco rojo y la falda negra- NONONONONONO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ME VEA CON LA MISMA ROPA QUE ME CONOCIO -Dijo negándose una y otra vez- QUIZAS DEBA LLEVAR ALGO COMO ESTO -Dijo poniendo un largo vestido rosa algo infantil- SI LLEVO ESO ME CREERA DEMASIADO NIÑA Y QUIZAS SE BURLE, NO QUIERO QUE NARUTO-KUN SE BURLE DE MI -Dijo la Marvell entrando en dilemas nerviosos-

- Nunca pensé mirarte así de preocupada -Comentó Charle mirando fijamente a Wendy- Mira, tranquilízate con una ducha y después podrás pensar con mas claridad -Dijo la Exceed mirando a Wendy-

Wendy tuvo que esperar 8 minutos para que el agua cubriera una gran parte de la tina, lentamente ingreso su esbelto cuerpo en el relajante y cálido liquido mientras recostaba su cabeza en uno de los extremos soltando un suspiro de relajación. La chica al terminar su relajación salió del baño mas tranquila y pudo escoger las ropas adecuadas para el viaje, acto seguido se metió en su cama y cerro los ojos con un solo pensamiento.

- ¨Nos veremos pronto Naruto-kun¨ -Pensó la Dragon Slayer del cielo para caer profundamente dormida-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos espero que hayan pasado un buen momento al leer este pequeño especial que les tengo preparado y pues… nos leemos después.

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
